Three Potters
by Missa07
Summary: Suppose Harry's parents hadn't been killed. Suppose he had siblings. Can you imagine it? You really don't need to because we're about to tell you how that would be. Written by Marissa03 and Calista Wood.
1. The Twins

Harry was writing something when two shadowy figures crept into his room.  
  
"Ally! Annie! Out!" he said whipping around and staring at his younger sisters.  
  
"But, Harry," Ally said, lower lip quivering slightly, "We only wanted to spend time with you."  
  
"And besides, we need to look up to someone around here." Annie said, looking at her twin.  
  
Harry relaxed slightly. He stared at his sisters and brushed a strand of Annie's hair from her face. He wiped a small tear off Ally's cheek and smiled at them. The girls' green eyes reflected their mother's well.  
  
"Alright," he relented, "I'm writing Ron, so keep the volume down." Ally smiled and sat by his side. Annie sat next to her. James came looking for the girls after about ten minutes.  
  
"It's been so long since they've made a peep, I'd thought they'd gone off somewhere," he said, sitting next to Annie. She hugged him. The Potter children loved being with their father.  
  
  
  
Ally watched as Harry sent his letter off. She loved her brother greatly. Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug, knowing how much the girls loved having their big brother around. He peeked at the calendar. It was August 14, Ally and Annie's birthday. He looked at James and shrugged. He had forgotten.  
  
"Ally, Annie, go feed the horses," James said and the girls walked out with dignified step. They hurried to their room and changed into riding clothes.  
  
"Going out riding, Mum," Ally said as they passes the kitchen.  
  
"Be back for lunch," Lily called to them. The girls nodded and went to get their horses. Ally brought Aragon and Jet, two of the male horses, from their stalls and stared tacking up Aragon. Annie took Jet and worked with him.   
  
"Come on, Aragon" Ally said, "Breathe out " She slapped his hindquarters. Aragon let out his breath.   
  
"Still having trouble with Aragon, are you Ally?" said a voice behind her.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Oliver," Ally said, not bothering to look at him. She knew his voice extremely well.  
  
"Let me help," he said and went to grab Aragon bridle.  
  
"Well, Ally. I see you've still got Oliver around."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Annie "  
  
Oliver returned and put on Aragon's bridle. Aragon butted him in the chest.  
  
"Stop it, you " Ally swatted Aragon. She turned to Oliver. "Sorry about that. He hates having to use the bridle."  
  
"It's okay. He's a very strong animal," Oliver smiled at her and rubbed his ribs. Ally retied her hair and finished with Aragon.  
  
"Why don't you come with us? You can ride Bud," Ally asked him as he helped her mount.  
  
"I think I will, actually. Thanks," He said and went to grab Bud. Ally smiled and watched him tack him up. A strand of her red hair fell across her face, but she brushed it back.  
  
"Quidditch captain or not, he's a great friend," Ally said to Annie, who was behind her.  
  
"I think you like him," Annie said mischievously.  
  
"Anne, he's six years older than we are."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So buttons?"  
  
Annie shook her head. So he's handsome and tall and smart, Ally thought, he's still only a friend. She rode Aragon to the fence and jumped it. Annie went through the gate. Ally sat, waiting for Oliver.  
  
"Ready," he said as he too jumped the fence. Ally shook her head and trotted off. She moved farther to the middle of the path and set off at a canter. Oliver: shot off after her, then came Annie.  
  
Ally was about a mile away from home before she slowed down.  
  
"Dang, woman, she can ride," Oliver said, riding up beside her.  
  
"Been riding since I was two," Ally said, grinning. She then saw a shadow fly overhead. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Annie We need to head back I think someone's at home to see us," Ally said, wheeling Aragon around and galloping home. 


	2. The Party

The Trio galloped back home. Oliver had to leave so the twins entered the house. They were surprised to find decortions from the floor to the ceiling, and standing in the middle of it all was their godfather, Remus Lupin.   
  
"Remus" the twins squealed.  
  
"Hello girls" he said hugging each of them in turn.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Ally laughing.  
  
"You didn't think we forgot your birthdays did you?" asked James.  
  
"Well..." replied Annie.  
  
"How could you think that" came Lily's soft voice.  
  
The girls smiled and the party began.  
  
They entered the living rooom to find Oliver, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins standing there. Ally and Annie squealed and went to hug everybody. They were friends with all of Harry's friends. Ally turned to hug Oliver and Annie went to hug Fred and George. Ally and Annie adored the twins. They got all their greatest ideas from them. They got all the gags to play on Harry from their shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They sat around and talked for awhile then the twins opened their presents. Here is a list of what they got:  
  
Ally:  
  
Lily-New Glasses  
  
James-A Snitch  
  
Remus-Sketching pencils and a tablet  
  
Harry-Flying Lessons  
  
Hermione- A Book of Spells  
  
Ron-Chocolate Frogs  
  
Twins-Tons of pranks  
  
Oliver-A bracelet and a ring  
  
Annie smiled when she saw the present that Oliver gave Ally. She knew that Ally like him, and now she knew that he liked her too. She might be able to play matchmaker. Her presents were:  
  
Annie:  
  
Lily-The new "Weird Sisters" cd  
  
James-A new cloak  
  
Remus-A book called "Great Animagi of the Ages"(He knew she was interested in animagi)  
  
Harry-Broom polishing kit  
  
Hermione-A book of spells smilier to Ally's.  
  
Ron-Fizzing Whizzby's  
  
Oliver-A quidditch book  
  
Twins-a bunch of pranks also  
  
The twins smiled and thanked everyone for their wonderful gifts. Suddenly an eagle owl flew into the room and landed on Annie's shoulder. She looked confused. She didn't know anyone with an eagle owl, and the school certainly didn't have these. Eagle owls were rare and very expensive. Annie untied the letter from the owl's leg and read it out loud. It read:  
  
Dear Annie,  
  
I want to wish you a very happy birthday. Hope everything is well and please accept this gift. Also I wanted to tell you that I really like you, and I hope you feel the same about me.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
D.M.  
  
Annie stared at the letter. D.M.?? Who could that be? She slowly opened the present that was attached to the owl's other leg. It was a silver ring that had a gem in the middle that slowly changed from one color to the next every few seconds. She was astounded by it's beauty and she put it on. It looked amazing on her. She looked up at her sister who had a very odd look on her face.  
  
"What Ally?" she asked slowly.  
  
"D.M....Draco Malfoy"  
  
Annie closed her eyes. It couldn't be...could it? 


	3. The Kiss

That night, Ally and Annie sat out next to the lake. Ally was huddled into a ball, her arms around her knees. She was wondering what had brought about Draco's love for her twin. She stared out over lake in deep thought. When Harry came out of the house, he was struck by the silence of his sisters.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? You're much quieter than you usually are," he said. He looked from one girl to the other. Ally didn't hear him. She was muttering something Harry couldn't understand. Annie looked at her. Even she didn't understand what her twin was saying. Harry went back in and brought Remus and Oliver back out with him.  
  
"Ally?" Oliver asked.  
  
Ally jerked out of her trance. "What?"  
  
"What were you speaking?" Oliver asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh, that. It's Goa'uld," she said.  
  
"Goa'uld? Never heard of it."  
  
"And I ain't going to tell you."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt, Ally."  
  
"Oh shut up, Oliver "  
  
"Now, stop it, you two," Remus said. "Ally, what is Goa'uld?"  
  
"Kree " Ally shouted toward the forest, where Aragon had gotten loose. Aragon trotted over to her. She grabbed his lead and mounted. She looped the lead around his neck.  
  
"I'm taking Aragon back to the stable," she said. She took off. When she arrived, the barn door was open and someone was inside. She tethered Aragon and went into the barn.  
  
"Who's in here?" she called. "And what are you doing?" She saw movement in the shadows.  
  
A voice she knew said, "Wondering where you and Annie are."  
  
"Sirius " Ally cried and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
"Happy birthday, Ally," he said, "Remus here?"  
  
"Yep, he's back at the house." She led him back. "Annie Look who's here "  
  
"Sirius " Annie screamed, getting up to hug him too. Oliver hung back while everyone greeted him. Ally slipped away and over to Oliver.  
  
"I loved your gift," she said shyly.  
  
" I knew you would," he said, "I thought they'd look best on you."  
  
Ally looked at her family and then did something she knew she'd regret; she kissed Oliver and he kissed back. Annie looked over and saw them. Her jaw dropped. They were kissing She tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed to her twin. Remus, of course, had seen everything. He walked over to them and tapped Ally on the arm. She looked up at him and blushed furiously. A light breeze swept across the lawn at that moment, blowing Ally's hair into her face. Oliver brushed it back just as Lily and James came over to them. Ally looked down, embarrassed beyond words. As it darkened, Ally started to cry. Oliver held her closer and murmured soothing words in her ear. Ally looked up and saw a figure watching her. She nodded to it and it walked forward. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped. Ally, however, looked at Draco.  
  
"Tal'mac Ally," she said, " My name is Ally."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said, looking at Annie. Annie walked forward.  
  
Annie looked at Draco and looked toward Ally who was moving toward Lily and James.  
  
Lily looked at Ally and jerked her head toward James. Ally gulped and left the warmth of Oliver's arms.  
  
"Ally, you have some explaining to do," James told her. She nodded, eyes lowered.  
  
"It's true, Dad. I do love Oliver," she confessed. James just looked at his daughter.  
  
"He's six years older than you, Ally " he said. Ally nodded. She was wondering what her punishment would be. That night, before bed, wrote this in her diary:  
  
Mum and Dad just looked at me. I could feel their eyes on me. I finally looked up. They looked at me, nothing but happiness showing on their faces. I was so happy I ran back to Oliver and threw my arms around his neck. So ended the greatest day of my life   
  
Ally had never been so happy. She had her whole family around her. Oliver was included in her family now. 


	4. The Visit

Annie look up into Draco Malfoy's soft blue-gray eyes. She was still wondering if he was the one who sent her the ring. She glanced down and the ring positioned on her finger, and looked back at Ally, who was walking toward Lily and James.  
  
"Draco" she said softly.  
  
"There was a second part to your gift, so I came"  
  
"And what was that?"   
  
He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. She was surprised at herself, but she really did like him.   
  
"I thought you hated me, and all my friends" she said softly.  
  
"My father..I grew up with him, and he taught me how to act, but when I got older I relized that I don't have to be like him, I can be my own person"  
  
Annie suddenly remembered they weren't alone. She slowly turned and looked into the eyes of everybody else. The only understanding eyes were Ally's. She knew she was in trouble now, she just kissed a slytherin and a Malfoy at that. James, Sirius, and Remus' eyes were as round as saucers as they remembered Draco's father, Lucius.   
  
"I better go" Draco said kissing her again.  
  
She kissed him and turned back to everybody else and he left. They all burst out yelling as she looked into their eyes, but Ally came to her rescue.  
  
"Ne'nei, Aray Kree" Ally said. Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her.  
  
"I said, No, stay were you are" Ally replied to their confused faces  
  
Annie looked down and the ground a fiddled with her ring, she heard her sister defending her and she couldn't belive it. Ally acted like she hated the Malfoy's.  
  
"Man? Baw?... "  
  
Now it was her turn to be looked at oddly. She blushed, she didn't use elvish that often but sometimes it just happened.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Oliver.  
  
"I said...what? No...It's elvish"  
  
"How do you know elvish?" asked Ron.  
  
"I picked it up here and there"  
  
James stepped forward and waved his hands about.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand...Annie...you just kissed a Malfoy"  
  
Sirius and Remus also stepped forward, but Lily stepped forward also and pushed them back. She walked up to her husband and looked at him.  
  
"If we are allowing Ally to date Oliver, we can't deny Annie the same right"  
  
"He's a MALFOY!" James whined to his wife.   
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Fine, fine...Annie you can date Draco"  
  
"Thank you soooo much mum and dad" she said hugging them tightly.   
  
She turned to hug Remus and Sirius but they still had odd looks on their face.   
  
"Are you guys okay with this?" she asked slowly.  
  
They relaxed a little bit and hugged her.  
  
"Of course" they both replied.  
  
  
  
Everybody left except for Hermione and Ron, becuase they were staying for the rest of the summer. They all went back upstairs and Annie went into her room to get her diary. She wrote this.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't belive it...Draco Malfoy...the one I thought who hated me...is now my boyfriend...way to crazy! I'm so happy for Ally and Oliver. They make such a cute couple. Uh Oh Ally's calling...I better go..'Night. 


	5. Love Sick

Ally looked at her twin her from the ground. She was balancing on a straight line of legs. She smiled.  
  
"Lots of emotions have been revealed today, haven't they?" she said quietly. She laughed and stood.   
  
Annie said, "Yes, they have, Ally."  
  
"Well, now the Potter girls have boyfriends. Mum and Dad will be so sad." Ally giggled.  
  
"Their little girls are growing up." Annie said.  
  
The two burst out laughing. They were imaging the looks on Lily and James' faces when the girls got married. The girls laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks.  
  
Ally asked her sister, "Do you want to learn Goa'uld?'  
  
"Yes, please "  
  
"Okay. Then repeat after me. Tal'mac Annie."  
  
"Tal'mac Annie,"  
  
"You just said, 'My name is Annie.'"  
  
"Cool."  
  
As Ally taught Annie, day gave way to night and the girls headed inside. Lily was in the kitchen as the girls passed.  
  
"Kel sha, Mum," the girls said as they walked up the kitchen steps. Lily stared at them.  
  
"We said, 'Hello, Mum,'" the girls responded in unison. Lily nodded, excepting their explanation. The girls ran to their room, holding back giggles. When they had shut and locked the door, they burst out laughing again.  
  
  
  
When they had finished, the girls got ready for bed. Ally sat at the desk and drew a picture. She put it in the drawer when and owl flew in.  
  
  
  
"Hogwarts letters," she said, handing her twin her own letter and running downstairs to her mother.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, dear," Lily said, taking the letters from Ally. Ally ran up to her room and pulled out her drawing. She painted it and let it dry. She put her new tablet into the drawer. She put away all her gifts except for Oliver's. She sat on the end of her bed looking at the ring and bracelet. She smiled, remember the confession she and Oliver had made, both to their hearts and to each other. She felt happy knowing they would always be together. Annie was watching her sister. She turned on their CD player and put in their favorite CD.  
  
  
  
Ally knew her sister was trying to get her mind off Oliver, but it didn't work. She couldn't help, but feel something was wrong. She shut her eyes and turned into an owl.  
  
"OMG " she yelled when she saw what she was.  
  
"Ally You're an Animagi " Annie exclaimed. Ally concentrated on being human and returned to her normal form. She went back to looking at her gift. Annie rolled her eyes. Her twin was not easily distracted. She went to get Harry.  
  
"What's up, Annie?" he asked when she came into his room.  
  
"Ally's off in her own little world again,"  
  
"Who about this time?"  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"I'm coming," Harry stood and followed Annie. Ally was sitting on her bad, staring at the bracelet and muttering in Goa'uld 


	6. Morning Visitors

Annie shook her head at her sister.   
  
"gwathel...Daro...Tolo dan"  
  
Ally head snapped up and she looked at her twin.   
  
"What?" Ally asked slowly.   
  
"Meleth lhaew" Annie said laughing.  
  
Ally gave her sister another odd look.   
  
"First I said: Sister..stop..come back" Annie said smiling, "Then I said...Love Sick"  
  
Ally laughed.   
  
"Yes I guess I am Mel...what was it again?"  
  
"Meleth Lhaew"  
  
"Meleth Lhaew then"  
  
The girls laughed and laughed and finally Harry left. He was getting very sick of this girl talk.   
  
"And what about you Annie" Ally commented, "you're melth lhaew then too"  
  
Annie blushed and looked down at her ring. The girls laughed somemore and then went to sleep.   
  
They awoke the next morning by a knock on their door.   
  
"Ya'ol'wa?" Ally asked sleepily.(What is the matter?)  
  
"Man brago?" asked Annie just as sleepily.(what happened?)  
  
"I really do not now what you guys just said, but their people here to see you both"  
  
"Who?" they both asked really sleepily.  
  
Harry was boring them and they weren't going to get up unless it was important.  
  
"Oliver and Draco"  
  
The girls bolted upright and ran around the room getting ready. They quickly did their hair and their makeup, and told the other one if they looked okay and opened the door ready to go. Harry was surprised at them.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping"  
  
"kel'cha" Ally said walking past him. (yes)  
  
"Baw" Annie asked, following Ally downstairs.(No)  
  
Harry, looking confused, followed then downstairs. The girls entered the kitchen, and looked at their boyfriends. They smiled and went over for a morning kiss.lhaew  
  
"han aglareb na govanno le" Annie said to Draco. (It is great to see you)  
  
""han no-far and"" he replied. (It has been long)  
  
Annie's mouth dropped.  
  
"Le pedo edhellen?!!" she asked astonished. (you speak elvish?!!)  
  
He nodded and she hugged him, it was amazing.  
  
"I learned it for you" he replied.  
  
She kissed him and they went for a walk in the garden.  
  
Ally walked over to Oliver and kissed him.  
  
"Tec'ma'te Oliver" Ally said to him.  
  
"Ba'ja'kakma'te" he replied.  
  
Now it was Ally's turn to be astonished. Oliver knew Goa'uld!   
  
"You know Goa'uld!"  
  
"A little"  
  
They kissed again and went for a walk in the quidditch field behind the Potter's house.  
  
The others smiled and Sirius came walking downstairs, unaware that the two girls were up and kissing their boysfriends right now.   
  
"Good morning" he yawned.  
  
The others all laughed.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
They just laughed somemore and at that same moment, the twins were kissing their boyfriends happily. 


	7. The Storm

Ally sat down on the Quidditch field. Oliver sat down too and leaned back on his elbows. They looked at one another and burst out laughing. In the garden, Annie and Draco were doing the same. They had all imagined their weddings and their parents faces. Ally finally stopped laughing. She sat gasping for breath. She finally caught it, after Oliver had been thumping her on the back for a good ten minutes.  
  
"Mai'ta" Ally coughed.  
  
"No cursing, Miss Potter," Oliver said, grinning.  
  
"I have a zat gun, love. And I'm a sharp shooter."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So buttons?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Screw it,"  
  
"Ally "  
  
Ally bent over her boyfriend and kissed him again. She stood up and put her glasses back on. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness. Unfortunately, Ally's scar, a small cut from a riding incident, started throbbing. Ally's eyes widened.  
  
"What's wrong, Ally?" Oliver asked, standing as well.   
  
"Bad weather's on the way."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mai'tac sure."  
  
Oliver took Ally's hand and headed for the house. As soon as they reached the garden, it started to rain.  
  
"Annie, Draco " Ally hollered. They immediately ran to her. A crash of thunder drown out Draco's words. The foursome ran toward the house.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, they were soaked. They all sat in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets and the girls in their boyfriends' arms. Lily fussed over them as though they were newborns. Ally finally fell asleep, not being able to listen to her mother. Oliver tucked the blanket tighter around her and held her close while she slept. Lily had no idea she'd gone off to sleep.  
  
"Such an unexpected storm. I've never had one like this." Lily fussed and fussed, making hot cocoa and the like. Her daughters didn't care about the storm; they were glad they were safe. Ally's head was snuggled deep into Oliver's shirt. Annie was sitting next to Draco, curled up under their blanket.  
  
When Lily did realize her daughters were asleep, she asked the boys if they wanted anything.  
  
"A cup of tea, if you don't mind ma'am," said Oliver, holding Ally ever closer.  
  
"A cup of cocoa, please," Draco said politely.  
  
As Lily bustled about, the boys talked about the twins. Ally stirred once, giving a slight groan as her neck issued a loud crack. Oliver jumped at the sound and stroked Ally's back until she went back to sleep.  
  
"Seems we caught the good ones." Draco said, grinning.  
  
"That we did," Oliver grinned back.  
  
"When'd you fall for Ally?"  
  
"A while ago."  
  
"I fell for Annie on the train last year."  
  
As Oliver and Draco talked, the storm blew its self out. 


	8. School Shopping

Annie awoke and looked around her room. All she remembered was a storm and falling asleep leaning on Draco. It was early morning and Anne got up and got dressed. She thought today would be a good idea to go school shopping. She went to her sister.  
  
"echuivo Ally" she said as she shook her sister. (Wake Up Ally)  
  
"W-w-what?  
  
"Were going shopping, get up"  
  
She finally got Ally up and they left for Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.  
  
They walked into Diagon Alley and bought all there school supplies. They stopped at the ice cream parlor before they left for Hogsmeade. They were surprised to find the boys there.  
  
"Oliver?" Ally asked.  
  
"Draco?" Annie aked at the same time  
  
The boys looked up from their schoolwork at their girlfriends. They shot each other a look at went to hug them. Now the girls were confused becuase they thought the boys hated each other, becuase of the whole Gryffidor/Slytherin thing. They shot each other a look and hugged there boysfriends. They took their boysfriends hands and walked down a differnt part of the street.  
  
"What's going on?" Annie asked Draco.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you and Oliver hated each other!"  
  
"We have more in common than we thought" He replied smiling.  
  
She smiled and wondered what Oliver was saying to Ally.  
  
"I thought you hated Draco luv"  
  
"We don't hate each other, we just put our differnces aside"  
  
"Thank you, from me and my sister"  
  
"Your very welcome" he replied kissing her.  
  
The group met in front of the twins shop. They entered on by one. Annie, Draco, Ally, and then Oliver. Fred was sitting in a chair, his feet propped up on a table. George was walking around the store sweeping.   
  
"Annie...Ally" they cried running to them.  
  
Annie threw her hands around Fred's neck, as Ally did the same with George. They then switched and hugged the other twin. Draco and Oliver both felt a slight twinge of jelously as the girls happily hugged the twins. The twins shook hands with Oliver and then looked at Draco. Annie saw the hate in their eyes. She sighed and took Draco's hand.  
  
"Boys, I do believe you know Draco, he's not bad I promise"  
  
She gave them a look and they shook Draco's hand, though Annie could tell they didn't really want to. They sat down to talk for a while, when they decided they better get back. They left the shop in reverse order and Annie was just about to walk out when Fred and George grabbed her hands and pulled her back.   
  
"I'll be right there" she yelled to her friends"  
  
"Yes Fred..George?" she asked him.  
  
"Why are you going out with A Malfoy?" Fred asked urgently, "Malfoy's are horrible..."  
  
"Stop, Fred I really like him, he's not like that I promise you"  
  
"You'll tell us if you need anything than?" George asked.  
  
"Of Course, you know I could come to you with anything"  
  
She kissed both of them and walked out. 


	9. Sadness

Ally sat on the Qudditch field in deep thought later that day. She dreaded the next day. September first, a sad day for her. She'd leave for Hogwarts and Oliver'd go back to Puddlemere. As she sat, Annie walked up behind her. It was as though a blanket of silence was on the room. After a few seconds, Annie realized that Ally was crying.   
  
What's wrong, Ally?" she asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand! You'll see your boyfriend every day!" Annie reeled. Ally took her chance and ran off. She ran until she couldn't and collapsed into tears. She sobbed out her pain, soon her sleeves were soaked.  
  
"Ally? You alright, Sweetheart?" It was Oliver.  
  
"Leave me be! I'm trying to cry my heart out!"  
  
Oliver sat down and hugged her. "Don't do this, Honey. Remember Ally. We're always together, no matter what." Ally rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss you," she said.  
  
"I already miss you." Oliver said. Ally looked up at him and they kissed.  
  
"I love ya, Honey," Oliver said after awhile.  
  
"I know. You know I return," Ally responded. They set off for a walk. There was a hole in the road Ally didn't see. She stepped in it and fell on her wrist.  
  
"AGH!" she groaned, cluthing it. Oliver crouched beside her.  
  
"It's a sprain." Ally groaned. She turned white and shivered. Oliver took off his shirt and put it over her. She leaned back against his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. She felt loved. The sun turned her hair into a shower of red. IT spilled like blood down Oliver's arm.  
  
***This chappie was kind of short but I am working on my chappie now!*** 


	10. School Life

It was September first, and the first day of school. They all sat around the Gryffidor table waiting for Dumbldore's speech to end so they could go to bed. Annie looked back at her sister. Ally was looking at the now clouded ceiling with a sad look on her face. Annie reached back and took her hand and squeezed it. Her sister let out a sad smile, and squeezed back. Dumbledore finished his speech and everybody got up to leave. Annie looked up and saw Draco. She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Cuio Mae Draco" (Welcome Draco)(Elvin Hello)  
  
"Hello sweetheart" He said kissing her.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy Parkinson looking jelously at them.   
  
"I missed you, you didn't visit lately" She said with a slight pout.  
  
He hugged her and she felt safe in his arms.  
  
"I know, I know, but my father is already angry at me disappearing"  
  
"Ok, I have to go"  
  
She kissed him, and waved good-bye.  
  
She smiled to herself, remember the sweet kisses and ran up to the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Oh no" she said as her smile fell.  
  
She didn't know the password. Mcgonagall had told her, but she had scarely listened. Who would know it? Her sister was already in bed...could she go to Dumbledore...no, she didn't want to wake him up. Maybe sir Nicholas would know. She walked down the hallway until she found him floating on the second floor talking to the fat friar.  
  
"Hello Sir Nicholas, Friar"  
  
"Oh, hello Anne, how are you?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"Well, not to well acually. I didn't hear the password and I was hoping you would know"  
  
"Oh, of course it's...wait...no, I got it, quite right it's gingerbug"  
  
She thought this was a strange password but shrugged, thanked him, and returned to the portrait.   
  
"Gingerbug"  
  
The portrait swung open, and she entered the warm room. She saw her sister still sitting up and she was just staring into the fire.  
  
"Ally, are you okay?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Does it look like it?" she replied cockily.  
  
Annie cocked an eyebrow at her sister and went to sit next to her.   
  
"He'll be back Ally, You'll see him again sometime"  
  
Her sister ignored her so Annie sighed and left for bed. 


End file.
